


We Happy Few

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (it's really that they're completely whipped for each other from the start), Basically Jisung doesn't wanna get married, But it's implied that he does, Don't try this at home kids, M/M, Wedding Planner AU, Weddings, unrequited love until it becomes requited (sort of), uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Felix had seen enough couples who didn't want to get married to last a lifetime, but this was the first time he had accidentally become romantically interested in one of the "happy" couple. Could he still pull off a happy ending?





	We Happy Few

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 115! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

This wasn’t the first time Felix had seen a couple fight over their wedding arrangements. It sadly wasn’t even the first time he had seen a couple look like they didn’t want to get married sitting at the table in front of him. But this was definitely the first time he had seen a couple so vehemently disinterested in marriage that they were throwing things at each other. 

He had felt his eyebrows raise at the first profanity, matched with a unique insult. He bit his lower lip at the retaliation, which also consisted of a fist slamming on the table. But by the time the tall one threw his phone across the room, Felix had had enough. 

“Guys,” he said, calmly at first, trying to appease his customers. “Can we work this out peacefully?” 

“There’s no such thing as peace as long as Hyunjin is next to me,” the shorter one - named Jisung, Felix remembered; he was pretty good with names most of the time - had hissed back. 

That seemed… a little dramatic, but quite frankly Jisung seemed like he would be the one to do that. 

Hyunjin was quick to retaliate. “Oh, and you think I want to be next to you? Get a fucking grip, Jisung! I never wanted this! I’ve been betrothed to you my entire fucking life—”

“Guys,” Felix interjected, going completely ignored. 

“—And as such have never been able to date who I wanted to date! I suffered through all of school knowing that there were girls and guys alike falling over themselves for me!”

“Guys.” 

“I could have had anyone I wanted, Jisung! Anyone! But I was stuck with you the whole fucking time!” 

“Guys!” Felix shouted, immediately wincing as the pair turned to look at him. He was never one to raise his voice, but they only had an hour and a half before his next appointment and— “We still need to go through colours, linens, flatware, crystal, and begin decorations before your next appointment.” 

The husbands-to-be looked at him, Jisung with his fist still clenched atop the table, Hyunjin standing and bent slightly at the waist, his arms still in the air. 

Jisung cleared his throat. “A good point,” he said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes and turning back to face their assistant. “Hyunjin, we can argue later.” 

“Oh, what a brilliant idea, Jisungie,” Hyunjin replied in a saccharine tone, sitting down delicately. “Let’s decide what decorations we want for the wedding that neither of us wants now.” He grabbed Jisung’s hand and fixed Felix with that sickeningly sweet smile. “You were saying?” 

Felix gave a quick smile, always the people-pleaser, and continued on. “Do you have a colour that you both like?” 

“White,” Hyunjin said, his comment meshing with Jisung’s. 

“Red.” 

They turned to look at each other, gave a forced smile, and looked at Felix again. “No,” they replied at the same time. 

“Well, I mean, it’s not impossible to do white and red at the same time,” Felix tried to appease, to no avail. 

They both shook their heads. This was, unfortunately, the most they‘d had a unified opinion all night. 

“Okay. Um, how about I send you home with that idea and you can think it over, and you can come back tomorrow with something in mind?”

“A wonderful plan.” 

“Great, okay, then moving on, do lights or baubles appeal at all?” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

Felix sighed. It was going to be a long one and a half hours. 

***

“Of all of the inconsiderate, irresponsible, spoiled—”

“Hyunjin.” 

“No! No, Han Jisung. Not this time. Not this fucking time. Let me say what I need to say!” 

Jisung sighed, storming past Hyunjin into the foyer of their frankly unreasonably grand mansion, loosening his tie as he went. “Fine. But don’t expect me to listen.” 

Hyunjin scoffed, following him inside. “Oh, why would I? Why would I even  _ bother _ thinking that my  _ betrothed _ would ever listen to me?” 

“You know what,” Jisung hissed, turning around suddenly and pushing Hyunjin backwards with his aura. “I have had enough. I’m done with you. Do whatever the hell you want, Hyunjin,” he called, whirling around to head to his room, “because I am  _ finished _ !” 

Upon slamming the door behind him, Jisung sank down against it, his back pressed firmly to the wood. All of his choices, all of his life decisions, everything his parents had told him about having a partner, it all came flooding back to him at once, overwhelmingly and overpoweringly so. 

Flashes of his childhood passed before his eyes. His parents holding hands, walking down the street with tight-lipped smiles; his mother leaning down to straighten his tie while his father had his back completely turned to them; his father attending a party while his mother was out of town, another woman on his arm. 

He couldn’t raise a child the same way. He couldn’t settle down with someone he didn’t love. He couldn’t live the same life over, simply from a different perspective. 

Hyunjin was a great guy, to be sure. He was sweet, quick to smile, and deeply passionate about his opinions. Unfortunately, Jisung didn’t fall on the good side of his opinions, having unknowingly kept the other from living the full life that he wanted to. 

Jisung had probably caused Hyunjin so much pain that he didn’t even know about. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him from his reverie. The screen turned dark before he could catch the message, so he clicked the power back on. It was a new number, but the one line of preview text identified the owner of said number as Felix. 

_ Hello, Mr Han, this is Felix. I didn’t have... _

The preview cut off before the next word, but Jisung didn’t want to bother opening his phone to even look at it. He was numb, his senses flooded with too much emotion and then wiped clean, feeling nothing. 

Jisung figured he should probably look at why the wedding planner was trying to say. Nothing he had said so far was disregardable, everything direct and concise. So, lifting his phone to unlock it with his facial structure - because technology is that scarily advanced - he read the message. 

**Unknown number**

_ Hello, Mr Han, this is Felix. I didn’t have your email, but your number was on file, so I hope this is okay. Mr Hwang’s phone was found on the other side of my desk; I believe he forgot it. Is there a way you would like me to get it to you, or should we simply wait until tomorrow?  _

Jisung let out a long exhale. He should have figured that it was something like this. Come to think of it, Hyunjin had thrown his phone across the room, making the wedding planner dodge to avoid being nailed in the head by the projectile electronic. 

He sighed again. He should probably check up on the poor guy they had dragged into their mess. 

**Me**

_ Hey, Felix! How are you?  _

**Felix the wedding planner **

_ I’m fine, thank you Mr Han.  _

**Me**

_ Oh, just call me Jisubg _

_ *jisung  _

Jisung sighed, yet again. Of course he had to flub his own  _ name _ while texting the man who was going to help him survive the next eight days. 

**Me**

_ Whew I can’t even type jfc _

_ Also pls for the love of all that is holy  _

_ Just use texting language  _

_ It’ll be so much easier for bother of us _

_ *bith _

_ *both _

_ Fuck _

**Felix the wedding planner**

_ Tough day, huh? _

_ Jisubg.  _

**Me**

_ You jerk >:( _

**Felix the asshole wedding planner**

_ Sorry, Jisung  _

_ Anyway _

_ Do you have a preference? As in, do you want the phone tonight lol _

Maybe he would stay in Hyunjin’s good graces if he brought the phone. 

**Me**

_ Probably a good idea _

_ Where u at _

_ I’ll come pick it up _

**Felix the asshole wedding planner **

_ Well… currently, at a bar, my friend dragged me. Said smth about the performer tonight… also he works here.  _

_ And honestly? You look like you could use a drink or two.  _

Jisung raised his eyebrows. This was interesting. 

**Me**

_ Oh? _

_ Are u flirting with me, mr wedding planner, sir? _

**Felix the asshole wedding planner **

_ Please don’t call me sir, that’s weird. And no. I just don’t want to die before I can make this wedding a success.  _

A smile spread across Jisung’s lips, and he chewed on the inside of his cheek as he replied. 

**Me**

_ Wow ur really determined huh _

**Felix the asshole angel**

_ This is the biggest job of my career are you kidding ofc I’m determined  _

**Me**

_ Not dying is always good. What bar? _

Jisung quirked his lips up as the name and address of the bar came through. Finally, a way out of his stuffy life. An escape route. 

He sighed, hearing a door slam some distance away. 

A brief reprieve. 

***

Felix swirled his drink around in the bottom of his glass, shifting around in his seat and looking toward the door every few seconds. 

“What’s up?” the bartender asked, his elbows on the countertop and his chin propped in his hands. “Hot date?” 

Felix laughed too loudly and too harshly. “God, Channie, no,” he replied, wincing at himself. 

“That was a fake laugh.” 

Felix scrunched his nose up at his friend. “No it wasn’t.” 

“Totally.”

“Not.” 

“Completely fake.” 

“One hundred percent real.” 

“It would be real, if you weren’t nervous. But given how nervous you are….” 

“Chan, he’s my client,” Felix said quickly. “His fiancé left their phone in my office. We’re meeting up so my client can get it and bring it back to them.” 

Chan raised an eyebrow, dropping one hand to lightly tap his fingers on the countertop. “Then why are you so nervous?” 

“I’m not nervous.” 

“Yeah, you are.” 

“No—”

“One hundred percent.” 

“I hate you.” 

The bartender smirked. “What else is new?” 

Felix gave a short huff. “I… don’t know why I’m nervous.” 

Chan hummed. “Is it that your client and his partner are g-”

“Shut up,” Felix hissed. “You can’t just go around proclaiming it to all of Seoul! This is my client!” 

“There are about ten people in here, love, two passed out, three too drunk to understand anything, one completely engrossed in our performer onstage - looks like Changbinnie’s getting laid tonight, oh god is that Minho? - and four talking loudly in the corner. None of these people care, either, might I add. Three of them  _ are _ gay. Not to mention this is the wedding of the century, the union between the Hwangs and the Hans.” 

Felix hummed noncommittally, staring through the bottom of his glass. “Yeah. And I have the misfortune to be arranging it.” He downed his drink, setting it down harshly and tapping on the counter twice. 

Chan already had the bottle in hand and was pouring by time Felix looked up again. “Misfortune? And why’s that?” 

Felix shook his head. “I’m too sober for your mind tricks, Channie.” 

“Are you calling me a Jedi?” 

“And what if I am?” He raised an eyebrow and fumbled for his drink as he attempted to keep eye contact with his friend. 

“Well clearly  _ you’re _ not a Jedi,” Chan snorted, “or you would actually look cool when you tried to.” 

“Shut up.” 

The door opened, a gust of mid-October wind entering along with a person. 

“Oh, there’s a cutie,” Chan said, already pulling a glass from under the counter. 

“Yeah,” Felix agreed wistfully. “There’s my client.” 

***

So what if Jisung walked there? It’s not like it was two miles away, making him have to run the whole way (it was, and he did) or like it was cold outside, making his glasses fog up the moment he stepped into the bar (it was, and they did). 

He assumed this was the right place. It wasn’t yet crowded, still too early for that. But when he looked over toward the stage, he only saw the performer, and one person who was completely enraptured in him and his guitar (the performer could  _ totally _ get laid if he wanted to after he was done, judging from the look on that guy’s face). Felix was nowhere to be seen in the small crowd. 

Pulling out his phone, he confirmed the location. Yeah, this was definitely it. He opened his messaging app, shooting a quick one over to the wedding planner. 

**Me**

_ Dude where u at pls help am lost  _

**Felix the angel**

_ Bruh _

**Me**

_ ... _

_ Not helpful _

“Jisung,” came a voice, and sure enough, there was the wedding planner, sitting over at the bar. 

“Hey, Felix!” Jisung called in return, walking over. “I didn’t recognise you.” 

“Clearly. Either that or you need a new prescription.” 

“Well, and they’re foggy,” Jisung mumbled. “Anyway! You’ve got Hyunjin’s phone?” 

“Yeah, I do. But you’re gonna sit and have a couple of drinks first.” 

Jisung blanched. “I’m gonna  _ what _ ?” 

“It was either this or a spa day, and I wasn’t sure how you’d like the alternative.” A smile crossed Felix’s lips and oh god, had they always been that full? They looked like they would be fun to kiss, and easy to swell with a couple well-placed bites. Whoa, whoa whoa. Now was not the time. 

“You’re right. I don’t like randos touching me, this was a better idea.” 

“Well thanks for stopping by,” the bartender said, honey vocals melodic on Jisung’s ears. “Here’s a drink - it’s what our Lixie’s having, it’s quite good - but I’ve gotta attend to other customers. Mark my words, though, I’ll be back for you in a hot sec.” 

Jisung watched him leave, eyes on his retreating back. “He’s cute.” 

He saw Felix raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. “Oh?”

“I mean, yeah, am I not allowed to admire beauty when I see it?” He shifted around on the stool. “Just… don’t tell Hyunjin, yeah?” 

Felix gave a sort of half laugh into his drink. “Yeah, okay. Not telling Hyunjin.” 

Jisung thanked him with a grunt and tossed his drink back, relishing in the way that it hit the back of his throat before burning its way down his esophagus and into his stomach. Fuck’s sake. Maybe Felix was right, he felt like he could use several more of these. 

***

After a few drinks, Jisung’s tongue seemed to loosen up a little more. And, honestly? That made Felix really nervous, though his mind was already a little too clouded over to care. 

“Yeah, Hyunjinnie’s a great guy, you know? I just. I don’t think we’re meant to be,” he was saying as Felix tried not to overwhelm himself in the possibility for potential errors that he had just made. “He’s always thinking he’s so upright and righteous. And, what’s fri-frickin’ worse, is that I don’t think he has once put himself first until it comes to me.” 

“Mm,” Felix hummed, trying to seem sympathetic. 

“Yeah, ‘n so like, I really like him, I really do, and I think I might even have the capacity to love him, but I just. I just can’t, man. Not when he won’t even put himself first when it comes to our relationship. I just want our parents to be happy, and I think he does, too, but I don’t… I don’t think that it’s possible to have all parties involved be happy.”

“Mm,” the wedding planner hummed again, still nursing his drink.  _ It definitely isn’t _ , he thought, taking another sip of his drink as his fuzzy mind ran wild with all of the things that  _ he _ wanted to do with Jisung, plan their own wedding instead of plan his with someone else. 

~ 

Getting Jisung home wasn’t really an issue, but getting him into the penthouse that he shared with Hyunjin without feeling any guilt was a rather large one. As soon as he stepped foot into the foyer holding up a very drunken Jisung, he was overwhelmed with a sense of foreboding. 

“Jisung,” Felix whispered, trying to shake the other into sobriety. “Jisung. Wake up, you’re home.” 

“Home, home, home, home,” Jisung half sang in a very loud and drunken voice, trying to do the hand movements that went along with the words but failing as one of his arms was wrapped around Felix’s shoulders. 

“No Seventeen right now, okay? You gotta get up to your room.” 

“Come with,” Jisung said, turning to him. “Come see my room!” 

“Ji, I can’t,” Felix replied, exasperated. “Your fiance is probably up there, he can’t see you dragging your wedding planner into your room.” 

Jisung stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “Pleeease?”

“No, Jisung. I’m not--”

“Jisung?” another voice called, echoing around the cavernous space. 

Jisung’s face lit up. “Jinnie!” 

“Why do you have the wedding planner with you?” Hyunjin asked, coming down the stairs with an eyebrow raised. 

Felix wanted to clap a hand over Jisung’s mouth as he heard the other inhale for a breath, but was too slow. “You left your phone at Lixie’s office, so we met up at a bar for me to get it back.”

“Lixie, huh?” Hyunjin fixed Felix with a cold look, his eyebrow still arching up to show his displeasure. 

“Yeah, Lixie’s great, Jinnie!”

“I’m sure.” Felix felt his heart drop to his toes as he heard the icy subtext in the other’s voice. 

“Mr Hwang, it’s not--” 

“No, no, I see it clearly, Mr Lee.” Hyunjin ran his tongue over the bottom of his teeth. “My fiance clearly has interests besides me. And if he’s unfaithful, then why should I have to stay by his side?” He set his jaw, and Felix could practically hear his teeth grinding. 

“Hyunjinnie,” Jisung interjected, a frown prominent on his face. 

“Nope. Don’t “Hyunjinnie” me. I’m done.” Hyunjin swept down the stairs and past the duo at the bottom, slamming the door shut behind himself. 

“Well that didn’t go well.” 

Felix sighed. “Yeah. And there goes my job.” 

~

Felix managed to wrangle Jisung into bed, but then was wrangled himself as the other grabbed his arm and held on until Felix laid down next to him. 

“Isn’t this bed comfy?” Jisung asked, looking up at Felix with bright eyes. 

“Mm,” Felix replied, feeling a sense of guilt washing over him as he laid in another man’s spot with another man’s fiancé. 

“Hey, you don’t have to go to work tomorrow, though, at least not for me ‘n Jinnie.” 

“True.” Felix turned onto his side with one arm under his head. “That also means I’m not getting paid a quite substantial amount of money, though.” 

Jisung grinned. “I can just pay it anyway, silly. Did you forget? I’ve got a lot of money.”

“Ji, I don’t want to be your sugar baby.” 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I don’t wanna be your sugar daddy, either, so that’s fine with me. I just meant that… well, I mean, you’re cute, and you already bought me a drink. Can that count as a date? Will you date me, Felix?” 

“Hyunjin—”

“Is out of the picture now. Honestly, I saw this coming from a while away, but he’s done with me.” 

Felix shifted around uncomfortably. “Jisung, I just ended a long term relationship with you and the person you’re supposed to get married to next Friday, simply by existing.” 

Jisung smiled ruefully, turning to face the ceiling. “Nah, you didn’t. Hyunjin and I… we never really clicked, to be honest. I already told you that my existence held him back from being successful and doing what he wanted to do. People with a lot of money, their lives aren’t always so great. It’s a lot of meetings and negotiations about money and power and it’s boring. Yeah there are lots of things that I can do because I’ve got a gold coin in my pocket, but I don’t get to live my life the way I want to. Everything is planned out, everything is set in stone already. 

“Hyunjin hates it just as much as I do, if not more. His parents don’t even give him free will, really. At least mine let me live once in a while. Jinnie didn’t get such luxury. And well, it’s fair that he takes it out on me.” He gave a sort of half-laugh, filled with remorse. “At least he takes it out on me.” 

“Jisung,” Felix whispered, reaching out to brush some of his hair from his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’ve got you by my side.” 

***

Jisung slept better by Felix’s side that night than he had by Hyunjin’s, on any night. It was a little weird to wake up and see pale hair instead of raven, a plethora of freckles instead of one under the eye, someone he didn’t know next to him, small puffs of air leaving his plump lips with every exhale. But, honestly? He was enjoying it. 

“Good morning, Felix,” he whispered, moving some of the light hair from over his eye. 

Felix blinked several times before he woke up. “Is it morning?” he asked, his voice deep and shrouded by the last remnants of sleep. 

“Yeah,” Jisung confirmed. “I’ve gotta get up so I can go to a board meeting, do you want me to drive you anywhere?” 

“I’ve got nothing going on today,” Felix replied, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. “My only appointment was with you.” 

“It still is,” a voice came from the doorway, startling both of them. “My parents are still moving forward with the wedding.” 

“Holy fuck, Hyunjin, you can’t just do that.” 

“Can’t I? It’s my house as much as yours. You didn’t change the lock.” Hyunjin pursed his lips as he leaned against the doorframe. “Get up, Jisung. You have things to do today. Mr Lee, I’ll drive you to work.” 

“Hyunjin--” 

“Jisung.” The other raised an eyebrow as a warning. “Don’t push it.” 

Jisung flopped back onto his pillow with a groan. “Fine.” He slid out of bed and mussed up his hair, shooting Felix a smile and giving Hyunjin the remnants of the smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he headed for the bathroom.    
  


As soon as he had shut the door behind him and turned on the water for the shower, Hyunjin’s entire demeanour changed. He heaved a heavy sigh, his eyebrows scrunched up and his exhale shaky. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

Felix sat up and patted the spot next to him, and Hyunjin padded over and sat down. “What’s up?” 

“I can’t keep up the act. I’ve always got an act up with everyone around me, a front, pretending that things don’t bother me when I’m with my parents, pretending that I love Jisung when I’m around everyone else, pretending that I… pretending that I hate Jisung to emphasise my point when it’s just the two of us.” He bit his bottom lip, looking up at the closed bathroom door. “I can’t get married to him, I really can’t. He’s a great person, but I don’t love him. I can’t spend the rest of my life with him.”

Felix chuckled, which garnered a confused expression from the other. “Jisung said the same thing.” 

Silence fell between the two. 

“He usually sings in the shower,” Hyunjin whispered, a tear dripping from the end of his nose. “He must be really upset.” 

“He is,” Felix replied. “But, really, I would be too, if I was forced to marry someone I didn’t love.” 

Hyunjin hummed. “I spoke with someone last night. I… well, I went to a bar, and I basically told my life story to the bartender, and he told me to fix things, so I don’t regret the rest of my life.” He chewed on his lip again. “I just can’t do it on my own. Felix, will you help me?” 

Felix turned his head so fast that he felt something pop. “ _ What _ ?” 

“I need your help. I really can’t get out of this situation on my own. I will disown my family if I need to, I really just can’t marry him.” 

Felix nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ll try to help you figure something out.” 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin breathed. “Thank you so much.” 

***

Jisung and Felix left at the same time, though Hyunjin drove one way and Jisung drove the other, bidding Felix goodbye with a promise that they would see each other again soon. Hyunjin had merely looked at his fiance before sliding into the driver’s seat and starting the car, taking Felix with him. 

“You look tense,” Felix said at one point, seeing that Hyunjin’s knuckles were white on the wheel. “Can I turn on some music?” 

And that was how they ended up singing Twice songs at full volume, cruising down the road on a sunny autumn mid-afternoon. Felix couldn’t help but smile as Hyunjin hit those notes, rapping and singing along to the tracks, even doing some of the dances as they stopped for traffic lights. 

They stopped at a little hole in the wall bar that had just opened up for business not long prior, and as Felix looked up, he saw that it was the same place where he and Jisung had met the previous night. 

“This is where I came last night,” Hyunjin said, pushing the door open. 

“Hyunjin! Hey, what’s up?” a very familiar voice called from inside. 

“Hi, Chan,” Hyunjin replied with a smile, holding the door open for Felix, who felt his stomach sinking to his toes. 

“No way,” he whispered. “You came here? And you….” 

“Lixie! Didn’t think I’d see you again so soon, man. You don’t usually drink this early, what’s up?” 

Hyunjin froze behind Felix. “Wait, you know Channie?” 

“How do  _ you _ know Channie?” Felix returned, eyes wide. 

“We met last night,” Hyunjin responded hurriedly. 

Chan came out from behind the counter to greet them. “Is something wrong, guys?” he asked, oblivious as to what was going on. 

“How do you know Hyunjin?” Felix asked him, eyes narrowed slightly. 

“I met him last night. We talked, and then he waited for me to get off of my shift, and I walked him down the road a little ways, and then he grabbed my collar and--”

“Stop!” Hyunjin squeaked, clapping a hand over the bartender’s mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Felix breathed. “Things make more sense now.” 

“How do you know Hyunjin?” Chan asked, taking said person’s hand away from his mouth and lacing their fingers together. 

“He’s my other client.”

Silence fell between the three of them before Chan had regained his thoughts enough to speak again.

“Oh, fuck.” 

***

“Why are we meeting here, again?” Jisung asked Felix as he pushed open the door to the bar, stopping when he saw Chan and Hyunjin sitting at a table, waiting for them. “Oh, no. No, no. I’m not doing this.” 

“Wait, Ji, it’s not what you think,” Felix was quick to say, grabbing his hand. “It’s okay, we’re going to explain everything.” 

Jisung was hesitant at best as he sat down, looking at Hyunjin warily. The other returned with a small smile, making Jisung’s eyes go wide. “You’re smiling? At me? Without the press looking?” He pinched his arm and then lightly smacked his cheek. “Is this a simulation? This can’t be real.” 

“Ji,” Felix said, lacing their fingers together. “It’s real.” 

“I don’t love you,” Hyunjin said, making Chan and Felix wince even as Jisung nodded. 

“I’m well aware of the fact; I don’t love you either.” 

“Nice, okay. I kissed Chan last night.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” 

“I didn’t think I needed to. Have you and Felix…?” 

“We haven’t done anything yet. This is the first time we’ve even held hands,” Jisung said, raising his hand and bringing Felix’s with it. 

Hyunjin nodded slowly. “Right, well. Channie and I are… a thing now.” 

Chan gave an affirming nod. 

“Isn’t that moving a bit fast?” Felix asked.

“We’re both on the same page, Lix,” Chan replied. “We know where we stand, and we’re both comfortable with it.” 

“Alright,” Felix conceded. 

Silence fell among them, each couple on opposite sides of the table. 

“So what now?” Jisung asked, shattering the sudden reverie. 

“I’m headed back to Australia for a bit to see my family and catch up, I'll be there for like a month or so,” Chan replied. 

“I’m going with him,” Hyunjin added, squeezing Chan's hand. 

“I’ve got a company to run,” Jisung said, nodding. 

“And I’ve got you,” Felix whispered, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. 

Jisung sighed, squeezing Felix’s hand and pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. “Can I get a drink?” he asked Chan. “I feel like we need a toast.” 

“Of course,” the bartender laughed. “This one’s on me, but only this one, alright?” 

“Nah, nah. This one’s on me,” Jisung said. “And as many more as we want after, though I’ll be having only the one.” 

“Me, too; I can’t drink on the job but I need to get paid, so I’m taking my first break for this and I can’t be tipsy when I clock in again.” 

“I still have work after this, too,” Felix said, “though we could of course cancel our appointment if we feel like we don’t need it.” 

“I’m not sure we do,” Hyunjin said with a smile as Chan passed him a beer. “I’m leaving tomorrow with Channie, so I won’t be here on Friday.” 

“Oh?” Jisung gave an amused half smile as he pried the lid from his bottle and then did the same for Felix. “Well, I’d like to propose a toast, then.” He stood, and everyone followed suit, raising their drinks into the air. 

Jisung cleared his throat before speaking. “Chan, my man, take good care of my ex-fiance. Hyunjin, my ex-fiance, live a wonderful life. Felix, the first real love of my life, thank you for finding me and helping us with our messy lives. And not to get super sappy now, or super Shakespeare-y, but we few, we happy few, we band of brothers, we shall stick together and live our own lives and be happy, dammit.” He took a long drink of his beer, and the others did the same. “And now Chan and Hyunjin, my boyfriend and I will be on our merry way.” Jisung pulled out a large monetary sum, put it on the table, and pulled Felix close to kiss him, long and repeated. 

“God, you guys,” Chan laughed. “Get a room.” 

Felix pulled back, lips slightly bruised, and held onto Jisung’s collar as he spoke. “That’s not a happy speech, you know. The soldiers went into battle and many of them died, that was just supposed to be a rousing speech to get everyone in line and working together before they all went into battle.” 

“You know Shakespeare?” 

“A much better alternative would have been “all’s well that ends well”, you know.”

“I do now,” Jisung replied, and kissed Felix again. 

And there wasn’t a wedding that Friday; four friends spent the day together instead. 

All’s well that ends well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
